


Снежный ком

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы вызвать снежную лавину в горах, порой бывает достаточно громкого человеческого голоса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежный ком

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Aurumtrio

Равновесие — вещь хрупкая и непостоянная. Один американский математик считал, что взмах крыльев бабочки в Айове способен породить смертоносный ураган в Индонезии. А чтобы вызвать снежную лавину в горах, порой бывает достаточно громкого человеческого голоса. И естественно, обладателю этого голоса, как и беспечному американскому насекомому, даже в голову не придет, что именно стало причиной катаклизма.

Хайба Лев в горах никогда не бывал. Да и теорией хаотичных систем не интересовался, даже не слышал о ней. На данном этапе своей жизни Лев интересовался волейболом и тем, как поскорее занять место аса в Некоме. Вероятно, именно поэтому некоторые свои мысли озвучивал бесстрашно и во всеуслышание, не заботясь о том, к чему это может привести. 

— Это нечестно, Яку-сан! Куроо-сан столько времени уделяет тренировкам Цукишимы, словно собирается взять его в команду! — жаловался он, сидя на скамейке в раздевалке. На то, что сам Цукишима только что появился в дверях, Лев внимания не обратил. 

— Ерунду не говори! — нахмурился Яку, наградив Льва легкой затрещиной.

— Ага! — заржал рядом Бокуто, пытаясь отлепить от влажной кожи край бандажа. — Как честный человек, он его теперь просто обязан взять в команду! А потом — жениться.

Акааши перевел взгляд с покрасневшего Цукишимы на своего капитана; по безучастно приподнятым бровям было ясно — осуждает. Бокуто это тоже, видимо, понял и, оборвав смех, весь сморщился, делая вид, что ему чертовски больно снимать компрессионный чулок.

— Но тогда почему и вчера, и позавчера, и позапозавчера вы, Бокуто-сан, и Куроо-сан тренировались с Цукишимой?

Бокуто застыл, озадаченно глядя то на Льва, то на Акааши.

— Хайба-кун, — вдруг заметил Акааши, — ты так говоришь, словно это что-то плохое… Ты же к тому времени все равно уже двигаться не можешь.

— Неправда! Я могу! Но Куроо-сан явно предпочитает Цукишиму. Он к нему неравнодушен.

На этот раз заржали все, кто был в раздевалке. Даже Акааши улыбнулся. А Яку отвесил Льву еще один подзатыльник — поувесистей.

— Но это же правда! — попытался оправдаться Лев.

Коноха вытер слезящиеся от смеха глаза и посмотрел на заледеневшего в дверях Цукишиму.

— Везет же некоторым! Глядишь, за красивые глаза Куроо-сан сдаст Карасуно в следующей игре пару очков. Цукишима-кун, этим грех не воспользоваться!

Все обернулись к Цукишиме, ожидая ответа, но тот лишь молча обвел присутствовавших взглядом. А потом одна его бровь поползла вверх. Стало понятно, что такие глупые шутки ответа не заслуживают. И только Льву показалось, что в выражении лица Цукишимы он увидел заинтересованность.

 

Утренняя игра с Карасуно началась не очень хорошо. Мяч у Льва не шел, просто не шел и все. Карасуно удачно блокировала его атаки, словно специально нацелилась свести на нет все его усилия. С одной стороны, это было даже лестно: раз против него играют всерьез, значит, его атаки представляют угрозу для соперника, и значит, у него хорошие шансы на включение в основной состав. Лев чувствовал ответственность и старался как мог. С другой — ничего хорошего в этом, конечно, не было: за всю игру он не принес команде ни одного очка. И хотя Некома вела в счете, радости по этому поводу Лев почему-то не чувствовал. 

Закончился матч совсем отстойно: Цукишима смог в одиночку заблокировать его коронный съем, да так, что мяч отскочил Льву прямо в лицо и шлепнулся на пол, сократив итоговый разрыв в счете до трех очков. Было больно, но главное — обидно, потому что в привычных подбадриваниях явно слышался смех.

— Хороший блок, Цукишима! Молодец, Цукишима!

Тот молча и без всякого выражения смотрел на то, как Лев, сидя на полу, растирает ушибленное лицо, словно не знал, стоит ли протянуть руку и помочь встать.

— Извини, — наконец сказал он и уже хотел отвернуться.

— Отлично, Цукки, — раздался из-за спины голос Куроо. — Прямо на уши надел!

Цукишима нахмурился.

— Я не собирался. 

— Неважно, ты хорошо играл, — Куроо подошел вплотную к сетке, так что между ним и Цукишимой осталось не больше полуметра. Тот смотрел исподлобья, потом с досадой покосился на штатив со счетом, словно говоря: «Но не выиграл». — Сегодня вечером я снова буду гонять этого «аса», — ухмыльнулся Куроо в сторону Льва, — Бокуто с Акааши тоже подтянутся. Присоединяйся! 

Цукишима снял очки, протер их краем футболки, а потом задрал ее выше, открывая белый живот с ямкой пупка и вытирая мокрое от пота лицо. Снова надел очки. Лев готов был поклясться, что при этом по губам его скользнула улыбка. 

— Спасибо, — развернулся и пошел прочь.

Куроо сглотнул, — сидя на полу, Лев отчетливо видел, как дернулся вверх-вниз его кадык, — и наконец посмотрел на Льва, задумчиво хмурясь.

— Долго будем сидеть? За нами еще два матча до обеда.

Матч Карасуно-Убугава затянулся, и Некома, закончившая свою игру пятнадцать минут назад, собралась в первом зале, расположившись вдоль стены. Куроо на пару с Ямамото объясняли Льву, как работает откидка: один пальцем чертил на полу воображаемые зоны, а второй рассказывал, как можно обмануть блокирующих, чтобы атака сработала. Увлекшись, они не услышали финального свистка и поняли, что игра закончилась, лишь когда игроки Карасуно подошли к менеджерам, чтобы взять воду или полотенце. Ямамото при виде девушек потерял всякий интерес к лекции и замер, наблюдая, как те, мило улыбаясь, раздают бутылки и подшучивают над тем, что их команда снова проиграла. 

— Извините, можно? — ко Льву сзади подошел веснушчатый приятель Цукишимы, жестом показывая, что хочет забрать сумку, лежащую на полу у стены.

Одновременно с другой стороны к Куроо приблизился сам Цукишима.

— Позвольте, Куроо-сан… — и тоже шагнул к рюкзаку. И в то время как его друг вскинул сумку на плечо и собрался уходить, Цукишима нагнулся и начал что-то перебирать внутри. 

— Лев, не стой столбом, — позвал с площадки Яку. — Куроо-сан, начинаем!

Лев уже сделал шаг в сторону сетки, но оглянулся на капитана и удивленно замер: Куроо стоял на месте и не сводил серьезного — то ли задумчивого, то ли растерянного — взгляда с задницы Цукишимы, туго обтянутой шортами. 

— Куроо… сан, — ошарашенно позвал Лев. Тот вскинул голову, словно опомнившись, и широкими шагами поспешил на площадку.

 

Привезенные родителями бананы оказались как нельзя кстати. Хотя семпаи и говорили, что на ночь есть вредно, а перед тренировкой вообще опасно, организм был с ними не согласен — к десяти вечера, независимо от того, сколько времени его гоняли капитан и связующий, тренируя съем или отыгрыш от блока, в животе у Льва урчало так, что окружающие начинали нервно оглядываться. Лев не отказался бы и от чего-нибудь посущественнее, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах даже бананы казались ему пищей богов.

Матчи на сегодня закончились, индивидуальные тренировки — тоже, наступало время для самых неугомонных, кому не хватило адреналина и нагрузок в течение дня. Пока Куроо, дожевывая третий банан, писал Льву, какие комплексы упражнений ему завтра надо выполнить, к ним подошли капитан и связующий Фукуродани. 

— Кенмы не будет? — поинтересовался Акааши.

— Неа, — отозвался Куроо, дописывая последний столбик. — Сказал, что ему неинтересно. Как обычно.

— А Цукки? — тут же спросил Бокуто, садясь рядом на корточки и пытаясь прочитать каракули Куроо. 

Тот еще раз внимательно просмотрел записи, свернул листок и отдал Льву.

— Понятия не имею. Я звал, но ты же его знаешь…

— Может, тогда Хинату вытащим? — предложил Бокуто.

— Не получится, — раздался над ними ровный голос Цукишимы. Все подняли головы. Цукишима аккуратно чистил банан. — Такеда-сан и тренер велели всем собраться к десяти: то ли инструктаж, то ли планерка. В общем, я тоже не смогу…

Бокуто и Куроо встали.

— Ясно. Ну, если вас не уболтают насмерть, приходи…

Лев тоже вскочил на ноги.

— Куроо-сан, а можно мне?

Капитан смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и хлопнул по плечу.

— Слушай, я ценю твое рвение, но если ты видел, что я тебе написал на утро, то, кажется, ничего не понял. Иди лучше спать, завтра силы тебе понадобятся. 

— Я справлюсь!

— Говорю же — отдыхай. Выносливость тренировать надо. Цукки, проводи его, что ли, а то никак не успокоится.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, — и откусил банан. Лев заметил, как на мгновение между его губами показался кончик языка, словно у змеи, пробующей добычу на вкус, коснулся бело-желтой мякоти и проводил ее в рот. 

— Я еще не устал, Куроо-сан, позвольте, я хотя бы просто посмотрю, как пробивает Бокуто-сан.

Куроо молчал, глядя, как Цукишима ест банан. Тот как ни в чем не бывало прожевал кусок и, попрощавшись, ушел.

— Бокуто, — позвал Куроо, отвлекая приятеля от какого-то спора с Акааши, — ущипни меня…

— Ха! Да с удовольствием! За какую часть тела? И что случилось?

— Мне кажется, Цукки со мной заигрывает… 

— О-хо! Серьезно? — развеселился Бокуто. 

— Вот уж не знаю! Ко мне парни еще ни разу не подкатывали! — Куроо нервно засмеялся, словно он сам не знал, смешно ли ему.

— Куроо-сан, — вмешался Акааши, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Льва. — Мне кажется, я должен вам кое-что рассказать.

*

Плохая была идея. С эмоционально незрелыми личностями не стоило связываться. Цукишима и сам не совсем понимал, почему глупое предположение Льва его раззадорило, но после всех заноз, что успел вогнать под кожу Куроо, хотелось уже отплатить ему той же монетой и хотя бы попытаться свести счет к ничьей. В принципе, план удался — даже лучше, чем Цукишима рассчитывал: Куроо не просто терялся под напором наглого пикапа, его это, похоже, вводило в ступор. Ну, может, и не совсем наглого, но Цукишиме все же важно было сохранить лицо — очень не хотелось, чтобы в Некоме считали, что он клеил их капитана. Почему из всего многообразия способов был выбран именно этот, подсказанный Хайбой, Цукишима себе признаваться не хотел, а потому винил в последствиях именно Хайбу. 

Он уже решил, что миссия выполнена, оружие против Куроо успешно прошло полевые испытания, и можно вернуться к нормальному ритму жизни. Но вот сейчас, пока он разговаривал с Савамурой в кафетерии, Куроо стоял прямо напротив, иногда отпуская кое-какие замечания по тактике защиты Карасуно, и пил молоко. Над его верхней губой образовались белые «усы», которые он почему-то не стирал и не слизывал — может быть, просто не чувствовал, — а у Цукишимы от желания убрать их зудели пальцы. Он старательно отводил глаза, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия, но взгляд, как примагниченный, то и дело возвращался к губам Куроо, и Цукишима непроизвольно сжал кулаки, пытаясь удержаться от навязчивого позыва стереть след молока. 

— …ты очень хорошо сыграл против Льва, но когда ставишь такой жесткий блок, следи, чтобы в него не застрелились. 

Цукишима моргнул и перевел недоумевающий взгляд на капитана.

— Чтобы в него — что?

— Не застрелились. Чтобы мяч не отскочил на нашу сторону под таким углом, что у нас не будет шансов его принять.

— А. Ясно.

— Бокуто, кстати, мастер в таких атаках, — заметил Куроо с таким довольным видом, словно говорил о себе. — Если попросишь показать, он будет счастлив! 

Цукишима снова посмотрел на его губы и тихонько вздохнул.

— Куроо-сан, у вас «усы».

— Что? 

— «Усы»… — Цукишима пальцем очертил свою верхнюю губу. — От молока. Глупо выглядит, сотрите.

— А! — и не озаботившись салфеткой, Куроо приоткрыл рот, высунул кончил языка и слизнул белые капли. — Так?

Очень плохая идея. Цукишима почувствовал, как левая бровь поползла вверх, а к щекам прилила кровь. 

— Да, теперь все в порядке, — сказал он. — Я могу идти, Савамура-сан? — и поспешно вышел из кафетерия.

По большому счету, если его игру раскрыли, оставалось идти до конца и продолжать до тех пор, пока Куроо сам не поставит себя в неловкое положение. Правда, тот в долгу тоже не останется, в этом Цукишима был уверен, как и в том, что придется быть начеку постоянно. Очень, очень плохая была идея. Жаль, отступать было уже поздно.

Впрочем, долго переживать по этому поводу Цукишиме не дали: все знаки указывали на то, что конец света уже близко. Тренеры, словно решив провести курс тимбилдинга среди соперников, перемешали составы команд и сказали, что до конца дня они будут играть так. При этом капитаном команды, в которую жребий (ведь жребий же?) отправил Цукишиму, естественно, оказался Куроо. 

До девяти утра, пока солнце еще не поднялось слишком высоко, тренировки проходили на улице, после начинались матчи. Отработки за поражение — страстно ненавидимые Цукишимой перекаты — были перенесены в здание. Ловушка захлопнулась, и Цукишима чувствововал, что сам загнал себя в нее: если бы не затея с глупыми подначками, этот день мог бы пройти вполне сносно. 

Круги по стадиону и последовавший забег на холм прошли со счетом 1:0 в пользу Куроо: тот после первого же круга снял футболку и при любой возможности оказывался в поле зрения Цукишимы, который из-за бледности не мог позволить себе такой беспечности. Цукишима смотрел на красиво перекатывающиеся под смуглой кожей мускулы, на туго перетянутые мышцами ребра, на взмокший от пота затылок и капли, сбегающие мимо выступающих шейных позвонков в ложбинку между лопатками и ниже — на поясницу, за резинку спортивных трусов, на которых уже расползалось большое влажное пятно, и старательно убеждал себя, что просто завидует, как позавидовал бы любой на его месте. Неважно чему: хорошо прокачанным мышцам, которым все эти утренние пробежки и упражнения были нипочем, или возможности подставить обнаженную кожу солнечным лучам, не опасаясь расстаться потом с этой кожей. 

Впрочем, сравнять счет Цукишиме удалось довольно быстро. Удачно выбрав момент, когда Куроо обернулся к своей новой команде для вводной, Цукишима запрокинул голову и так нажал на бутылку с водой, что струйки потекли из уголков рта по шее и груди. Футболка, и без того мокрая, прилипла к телу, а он с наслаждением пил и имел удовольствие наблюдать из-под прикрытых век, какой удивительный успех его маленькое шоу имело у Куроо: на то, чтобы вспомнить, для чего он, собственно, открыл рот, у того ушло секунд тридцать.

— Растяжка, — наконец выговорил он. — Разбились на пары.

И Цукишима понял, что выбора у него нет. 

— Ну что, Цукки, мы снова играем вместе, — усмехнулся Куроо. Цукишима закатил глаза. — Начинаем со спины, — обратился Куроо к остальным, — наклоны, потом скручивания, думаю, никого учить не надо. Потом растяжка сидя. Старайтесь не делать резких движений и не раскачиваться, в статике растяжка эффективнее. И не сачковать — я за всеми слежу! Цукки, становись спиной, давай руки.

В клубе Цукишима привык делать растяжку с Ямагучи, и было довольно странно чувствовать другие руки и совсем другую силу. К тому же, и ему самому пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы дать мышцам Куроо необходимую нагрузку. Уже после пары упражнений пот с обоих бежал градом.

— Куроо-сан, вы не стараетесь, — тяжело дыша, усмехнулся Цукишима, пытаясь нагнуть поясницу и плечи Куроо как можно ниже к земле.

Тот издал какой-то несчастный звук, похожий на всхлип.

— Дышите ровно, Куроо-сан, дыхание очень важно, — повторил Цукишима слова, с которыми сам Куроо минуту назад обращался к остальным, и почувствовал, как тот длинно выдохнул, еще на пару сантиметров приблизившись к коврику. — Так, уже лучше. Дышите, Куроо-сан. 

Когда пришла очередь Цукишимы делать то же самое, он довольно скоро улегся животом на землю, так что необходимость в постороннем давлении сверху отпала. Но проблемы на этом не закончились.

— Отлично, Цукишима, раз для тебя это слишком просто, попробуй развести ноги пошире… — и Куроо скользнул пальцами по натянутым мышцам на внутренней стороне бедра — от колена к паху. — Уверен, у тебя вполне может получиться «веревочка». 

— Это волейбольный клуб, а не спортивная гимнастика, — сквозь зубы огрызнулся Цукишима, которого от усилий — или щекочущих прикосновений — бросило в жар.

— Это ты не стараешься, Цукки, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Давай, покажи всем класс!

Потом они делали скручивания на боку, и пальцы Куроо крепко держали бедро Цукишимы, толкая его от себя, в то время как другой рукой он прижимал его плечи к земле.

Цукишима смотрел в небо, чтобы не встречаться с упрямым, насмешливым взглядом, который Куроо ни на миг не сводил с его лица.

— У тебя отличные данные, — нарушил молчание Куроо, заставляя встретиться с ним глазами. — Такие гибкие суставы. Ты мог бы пойти в бейсбол и стать питчером. 

— Не люблю лето, — на миг поддавшись на уловку, Цукишима снова стал смотреть в сторону, успев заметить румянец на загорелом лице Куроо. У него самого тоже щеки горели, все лицо пылало огнем — от жары, от напряжения, от слишком пристального внимания Куроо. От слишком навязчивого присутствия: рук на теле, веса на плечах и груди, запаха разогретой кожи и пота.

Тот ответил не сразу, видимо, переваривая услышанное.

— А, понял. Да, в июле на питчерской горке, должно быть, не сладко, — пальцы Куроо, лежащие на бедре Цукишимы, задумчиво поглаживали чувствительное место рядом с выступающей костью. Потом давление ослабло, и ладонь будто невзначай огладила поясницу. Цукишима понял, что, когда эта пытка закончится, бутылки воды ему будет мало, понадобится холодный душ. 

— Именно. Куроо-сан, ваша очередь. 

Хотя бы матчи проходили без необходимости постоянно ломать голову над тем, что еще выкинет Куроо, и можно было, наконец, сосредоточиться на игре. Но во время обеда, когда Цукишима с Ямагучи только сели есть, Куроо приблизился к их столу и, достав из кармана леденец, медленно начал его разворачивать.

— После обеда у нас еще четыре матча, я бы хотел обсудить стратегию игры против наших соперников, — розовый шарик чупа-чупса приблизился к губам Куроо, на миг исчез между ними и был снова извлечен наружу — яркий и глянцево-блестящий. Цукишима поморщился — он терпеть не мог леденцы. — У тебя наверняка сложилось определенное впечатление об их сильных и слабых сторонах после утренних игр.

— Я думал, что разработка стратегии — это забота тренеров, — Цукишима отложил начатый онигири, посмотрел на свои пальцы и, не придумав ничего лучше, облизал их. Ямагучи вытаращил глаза. 

— Сегодня они просто наблюдатели, вот вечером, когда команды снова соберутся в своем обычном составе, будет большой разбор, — Куроо продолжал обсасывать леденец, не сводя при этом глаз с пальцев Цукишимы. — А до тех пор мы должны сами справляться. Капитаны во всех командах — третьегодки, так что тренеры расчитывают на нас. 

— Но я-то первокурсник. Да и так ли это важно — победить таким смешанным составом? Ведь даже невозможно будет сказать, какая из школ выиграла, — Цукишима закусил губу, стараясь не думать, что придет в голову Ямагучи, если он прочитает всю эту идиотскую абракадабру, называемую «языком тела». И тут же поймал себя на том, что ставит палочки вертикально на стол, съезжает по ним пальцами, переворачивает и повторяет действие снова. А вот этого он совсем не собирался делать! 

— Я хочу победить, независимо от того, что Некома не получит очков в сводном табеле. А ты разве нет? — с трудом отлепив взгляд от игры Цукишимы с палочками, Куроо сглотнул и слегка повел головой, словно мягкий ворот футболки сдавил шею. 

— Тц. Хорошо.

— Ты поел?

Нет, он не поел, он едва успел проглотить мисо и пару раз откусить онигири, но аппетит пропал: в животе пульсировало что-то горячее, сбивая дыхание и высушивая губы. Цукишима облизнулся и встал.

— Ямагучи…

— Я уберу, иди. 

Все время по пути из столовой, упираясь взглядом в широкие плечи Куроо, в напряженно сдвинутые лопатки, отчего футболка собралась складками, в затылок, где короткие волосы смешно росли вверх, Цукишима пытался понять, как он до этого докатился. Что послужило первым толчком? И кто виноват? Додумать и получить ответ он так и не успел: Куроо резко развернулся, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя. Видимо, промахнувшись, он мазнул губами по щеке, скользнул ниже — на шею, оставляя влажный след языком, и прижался всем телом, спрятав лицо в изгибе плеча и шеи. Оглянувшись, Цукишима толкнул его в ближайшую нишу с питьевым фонтанчиком.

— Цукки, — хрипло выдохнул Куроо, с размаху ударившись спиной об стену. Голос царапнул острыми коготками по позвоночнику, всколыхнул волну мурашек. Цукишима обхватил ладонями лицо Куроо и прижался к губам. Во рту у него все еще было сладко после съеденной конфеты. Клубничной. Цукишима коротко рассмеялся и позволил чужому языку прорваться к себе в рот, а рукам — под футболку. Куроо дрожал всем телом, Цукишима сам стоял только благодаря тому, что его обнимали, — в голове и перед глазами все плыло, как в горячем мареве. Потом его снова дернули и распластали по стене, пришпилив ладонями руки над головой и протолкнув колено между ног. 

И тут раздались шаги, а язык Куроо толкнулся почти в самое горло Цукишимы, заглушая стон. Немного отстранившись, соприкасаясь щеками, они замерли, прислушиваясь. Шаги были уже совсем близко.

Куроо метнулся назад и нажал на кран фонтанчика ровно в тот момент, когда с нишей кто-то поравнялся.

— Ох, Куроо-сан! Вы меня напугали, — это был Хайба. Снова Хайба. Цукишима на секунду зажмурился и снял очки, надеясь, что когда он их протрет и вернет на место, эта навязчивая галлюцинация исчезнет сама собой. — А я вас искал! 

Не исчезла. Куроо подставил лицо под струю воды, выпрямился и обернулся. Со стороны Цукишима видел, как слиплись стрелками его ресницы, как капли сбегают по виску на шею, падают с подбородка на футболку. В диафрагму ударило холодной волной.

— Что-то хотел? 

Если бы Савамура заговорил таким голосом с кем-то из Карасуно, это был бы однозначный знак вылета из клуба. Но Хайбе, похоже, все было нипочем. Он с любопытством переводил взгляд с Куроо на Цукишиму и обратно, и лицо его при этом выражало полную растерянность.

— Я помешал? — наконец, спросил он. Цукишима бы рассмеялся, если б не горящие от поцелуев губы и болезненная тяжесть в паху.

— Да, — Куроо откашлялся. — У нас совещание.

— Ааа. Ясно. А мы сейчас будем с Ямамото играть, и я хотел спросить…

— Лев. На сегодня. Твой капитан. Савамура. Только на сегодня. И сегодня ты все вопросы задаешь ему, понял?

— Понял, — с готовностью отозвался Хайба, но тут же стрельнул глазами в Цукишиму. — А вот на его вопросы вы всегда сразу отвечаете…

Куроо со вздохом провел ладонью по мокрому лицу.

— Лев, иди к своим. Через час начнутся матчи — как раз успеешь поговорить с Савамурой. Все обсудим вечером.

— Да, капитан, — и Хайба широко зашагал по коридору в сторону залов. 

Словно в замедленной съемке, Куроо повернулся к Цукишиме. Тот не удержался:

— Вы такой добрый, Куроо-с… 

С челки Куроо сорвалась капля воды, и прежде чем она коснулась пола, они уже снова целовались, вжимаясь друг в друга так, словно собирались спалить одежду трением. 

На миг приоткрыв глаза, Цукишима увидел вдалеке неподвижную фигуру. Похоже, теперь у Хайбы появилось еще больше поводов для беспокойства.


End file.
